Letters to My Lover
by rikku247
Summary: Detective Zack Fair has been chasing the Suicide Killer for two years. But when he starts to fall for the latest victim, can he keep her safe and also catch the killer who is hunting her down? AU. Suggested rape scenes. Please be cautioned.
1. The Sad Meeting

Well, I wrote another story. Even though the first one isn't finished. :P I hope everyone likes it. Much thanks to chibipinkbunny for beta'ing for me. :D She is awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any characters therein. Idea is all from my brain however.

A mild warning: Rape is discussed and does happen to a character. Please be aware of this as you read.

........................................................................................................................................................

Letters to My Lover

Chapter 1

_I didn't realize it then. What you meant to me. You were so much more than what you seemed at first. The time we had together, it wasn't nice. It wasn't even short. It was agonizing, those long months I had to spend with you. It wasn't your fault though. Was it mine? …No. Not mine. His. He caused all my pain, the pain that you had to deal with. _

.......

The sharp ring of the phone pierced the quiet night, refusing to stop until the call was answered. The figure under the rumpled blankets on the large bed stirred, and a hand slid out from under the pillow. Feeling around the night table for the phone, his fingers carelessly brushed against it and knocked it off the table.

A few mumbled words emerged from under the pillow before it lifted mysteriously off the bed, revealing a man with spiky black hair underneath. The pale light shining from under the door illuminated him, casting his shadow against the headboard. Leaning over to pick up the phone, he answered it in a low, sleepy voice. "Fair here."

The voice on the other end spoke, and the dark-haired man slowly sat up straight, his eyes narrowing. "You're kidding. No. Why?" He paused for a moment and then answered. "Yeah, I'll be right in." He shut the phone and stood up, quickly grabbing a light blue dress shirt and rumpled pants off the chair by the bed. He quickly threw on his clothes and grabbed his shoes and a belt from off the floor by the door before heading out into the living room. He dropped his shoes on the floor and put his belt on. His socks and the shoes were next, followed by a sports coat that had been occupying the back of the sofa. He grabbed his keys from the hall table and headed out the door.

.......

The hospital seemed very intimidating in the dark shadows of the night, absorbing any light that dared to creep beyond the circle drive of the ER entrance. The entrance itself was shrouded in shadows but the dark-haired man walked up to the building, oblivious to the intimidating factor of the building he now entered.

"There you are Detective Fair." The dark-haired man turned to see his boss, the chief of police, walking toward him. "Sorry it took so long Chief." He said. "There was an accident on the exit."

The chief shook his head as he exhaled. "You're here now Zack. Doesn't matter."

Zack fell into step beside the chief as he started down the hallway. "So what happened?"

"He struck again." The chief said simply.

Zack's blue eyes darkened with anger. "How bad this time?" His tone was tense as the chief led him into the ER where nurses rushed back and forth.

"She's alive. Barely. The bastard really beat her up." The chief shook his head. "I'm not sure if she is going to make it."

The two men reached another section of the ER, a smaller, quieter wing where private rooms had walls with glass doors, not just curtains. The chief walked up to the nurses' desk and began speaking to the nurse sitting behind the desk. After a minute he came back to Zack. "She is going to get the head nurse." Zack nodded. "So where was the victim found?"

"Downtown. She was in an alley behind the Salieri Bistró. The owner says she is one of his waitresses."

The head nurse came down the hallway to them and the chief nodded to her. "Mrs. Davids, this is Detective Zack Fair, the lead investigator on this case. Zack, the head nurse."

Zack offered his hand and the nurse shook it. "I wish we could meet under better circumstances Detective Fair."

"Me too Mrs. Davids." Zack replied. "How is she?"

The nurse motioned for them to follow her and she led them to one of the rooms where they looked through the glass window. "She is in critical condition right now." Mrs. Davids said softly. "She has a broken wrist, three broken ribs, and numerous cuts and gouges all over her body."

Zack swallowed hard, staring at the young woman lying silently in the hospital bed. Various machines were hooked up to her slim body, making her seem frail and tiny against the crisp white of the bed. She looked so helpless, so alone, and Zack suddenly felt the need to protect her somehow.

"Was she…" his voice trailed off. The unspoken question lingered in the air and the nurse responded quietly, glancing into the room. "Yes. She was, Detective Fair. Several times. We took a sexual assault kit."

Zack cursed and turned around, walking away from the room. His cheeks flushed with anger as a mask of rage crossed his face, a bitter taste rising in his mouth. "I was so close last time! And the bastard got away!"

The chief and the nurse glanced at each other, both saddened by the events that had taken place. They were both experienced veterans who had seen more than their fair share of horror; to them it was just another case. "Zack is a very smart guy, Mrs. Davids." The chief said softly. "He's just been chasing this guy for almost two years."

The nurse nodded understandingly. "How many rapes have occurred?"

"This is the eighth one." The chief sighed. "So far, she's the only victim who hasn't been murdered yet."

Zack came back to the window and stared at the young woman in the bed. He laid his hand on the glass in a feeble attempt to touch the young woman, feeling frustrated at not being able to stop the monster who had done this to her. "Was the evidence sent to the lab yet?" he asked finally, not removing his gaze from the bed.

"Yes, it was." The nurse replied. "I sent it as soon as it was completed."

Zack nodded slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "I better go to the station and get started on the files."

The chief nodded. "I'll go with you." He nodded to the nurse. "Keep us posted on her."

"Will do." The nurse replied softly.

The chief followed Zack down the hallway as the dark-haired man strode away. "Zack, slow down. Zack!"

Zack slowed and turned around, his blue eyes bright with anger. "What?" He snapped harshly.

"Being angry is not going to help you solve this. It will just cloud your judgment." The chief said calmly, putting his hand on Zack's shoulder.

Zack shrugged him off. "I'm not angry."

"Zack, I've known you since you came out of the Academy eight years ago. I know when you're angry, and you definitely are now."

Zack looked at the floor, avoiding his superior's gaze and trying to hide the rage he felt in every muscle of his body.

The chief took a deep breath. "Zack, just take it slow, ok? Funnel the anger into this case and not into yourself. Don't let it eat you up inside or you'll burn out before this case is solved." He rested his hand on Zack's tense shoulder and this time Zack relaxed. "Alright Pops."

The chief smiled faintly. Pops was an affectionate nickname the younger guys called the chief because he had been on the force for so long. Zack only called him that when he was upset or extremely worried.

"Why don't we grab some coffee before we head for the station?" The chief said quietly. He checked his watch. "Its 5 am and I could use some."

Zack nodded. "Yeah, I could use a pick me up too." He couldn't help but yawn suddenly as a wave of exhaustion swept over him and the chief chuckled. "Come on. It's on me today."

...........................................................................................................................................................

Well, what did you think? Like it, love it, or hate it, clicky that review button and tell me. :D Thanks for reading!


	2. The Morning After

Finally an update! I apologize for taking sooooo long with this. This one just did not want to be written AT ALL. :P But, here is a chapter albeit short.

Much much much much thanks to chibipinkbunny! Without you I imagine this story would have died slowly and painfully. ;)

I thank you, all my reviewers and readers! You give me the inspiration to keep writing. Hope you all enjoy it! Please don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 2

_Was it too much for you? My constant reliance on you? I know…It was your job. But I felt like I was a burden on you, just an extra weight that you had to deal with. Each time you found something, each new revelation was exhilarating for me, thinking that finally the ordeal would be over. But each time it led nowhere, and my high would crash like waves against a jagged cliff._

_...  
_

"Zack."

A distant voice was calling him, but he was having such a nice dream. His brain fought to stay asleep while his body tried to wake up.

"Zack!"

Zack jerked his head up from his desk where he had fallen asleep and blinked wildly, glancing around.

A low chuckle brought his attention to the right where his former partner and close friend, Cloud Strife, was standing. "What?" Zack muttered, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. "Ugh…"

"Did you know that you've been asleep since 6:45 and its past 8:00?" Cloud asked with a cheesy grin on his face. Zack jerked around to look at the clock on the wall above the door. "No I haven't, it's not even that…" His voice trailed off as he saw the time: 7:00 in the morning. "Cloud, I'm gonna smack you."

Cloud just smiled and held out a file. "Thought that would wake you up."

Zack just took the file and peered into his empty coffee cup. "Crap…"

"There's a fresh pot in the break room." Cloud tossed the words over his shoulder as he walked back toward his own desk.

Determined to get coffee before he started anything, Zack stood up and headed for the break room with his cup. Being a detective came with perks, like an actual desk, and a break room with coffee, lots of fresh coffee. The pot was still steaming when he poured the black liquid into his cup. Taking two ice cubes out of the freezer, he leaned back against the counter and dropped them into his cup. He slowly closed his eyes and listened to the cracking of the ice as the heat melted them. When the cracking faded away, he raised the cup for a long sip and sighed in bliss.

"Black coffee again Zack?"

Zack grinned and replied as he opened his eyes, "Yes sir, that's the best way."

The chief just shook his head as he poured his own cup, liberally adding cream and sugar. He grimaced as he took a drink. "This stuff will make your hair stand on end." He looked at Zack, who grinned. "And I wonder why your hair is like that."

Zack raised his cup for another drink and downed the rest of the liquid before setting the cup in the sink. He let the faucet run into the cup for a brief moment and then turned back to the chief. "I better go get started on my files."

The chief nodded. "I believe some new evidence came in on your case." Zack was out the door as soon as he finished speaking.

"…That doesn't make any sense." Zack muttered to himself. "She was raped just like the other women, but no DNA. Again." He dropped the report he had been reading onto his desk before burying his face in his hands. "Ugh…" He scanned the paper through his fingers, letting out a frustrated breath. "Why?"

The paper still read the same thing. Lab results: No DNA found. Zack rubbed his eyes for the fifth time, hoping the words on the paper would change, but just like the last four times it remained the same. The phone rang on his desk, breaking his moody train of thought. "Detective Zack Fair, Edge Police Department."

"Detective Fair this is Nurse Davis at the hospital. I'm calling to tell you that the rape victim is waking up."

"Oh she is?" Zack said quickly, a spark of hope flashing through his mind. "I'll be right over."

"Alright Detective."

The line went dead and Zack hung up. He grabbed his stuff and ran for the exit to the garage, backtracking quickly after realizing he forgot his badge. He snatched it before running toward the garage again.


	3. Names and Notes

Ah I've finally updated this. Its been quite a while I know...this semester was really hard and I had barely any time. I hope I can update this more while I'm on break, but no promises because I am lacking in the muse department. As of this moment, after this chapter, the story will kinda be on hiatus until I can think of what to do next.

Thanks to all my reviewers and those who favourite, subscribe, and add to alerts. You all are what keeps me going. :) And much much thanks to chibipinkbunny for beta'ing for me. She is pure awesomeness. :)

Please don't forget to review! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_That first moment when I opened my eyes, I saw you. Please forgive me, but I was scared. You have to understand, he was the last man-the last person-I saw. I thought…I was back in the alley. But then you smiled gently and it made me feel…something. Not happy, but safe. And I knew you would help me. _

…_._

The hospital was much less intimidating in the light of day than the previous night. Zack ran up the steps, breathing heavily as he rushed into the ER. The sterile smell stung his nose, causing a sneeze to erupt. The nurse at the desk gave him a disapproving frown, and he flashed a brilliant smile in return.

The head nurse, Mrs. Davis, came around the hallway corner, her walk noticeably slow. Noticing him, she gave a tired nod. "Detective."

Zack nodded back and she motioned for him to follow her. They headed to the back of the ER where the Intensive Care was. Nurse Davis spoke softly as they walked, "She hasn't opened her eyes yet, but she seems to be more responsive. I'm hoping you can get more out of her."

"Is she doing any better?" Zack recalled her seeming frailness and pale skin, again having the urge to protect her somehow.

"It's still too soon to tell," the nurse replied. "If she wakes up, we'll be doing fantastic." She stopped outside the glass door to the room and turned to Zack. "Go on in."

Zack stepped in hesitantly, registering the soft hiss of the oxygen machine and the light beep of the monitor. The young women hadn't moved since earlier, her slim frame drowning amongst the sheets covering her. Her chest rose and fell with a steady pace, keeping time with the beep…beep…beep of the monitor. Zack approached the side of the bed, glancing down at her hand resting atop the sheets. It was so pale, almost vanishing against the cream colored sheets. He almost reached out to hold her hand in a comforting gesture, but stopped. Waking up could be traumatizing for her. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. "Miss?" He whispered gently. "If you can hear me…" His voice trailed off and his mouth worked, yet nothing came out.

The young woman's eyes fluttered open and Zack's heart almost stopped. He leaned over her bed, holding his breath as her eyes opened all the way. For a brief moment she stared at him with something akin to terror. Zack couldn't help but smile in relief. "Hey…"

Her eyes relaxed and she blinked delicately. Her mouth opened as she tried to take a breath, but she ended up wheezing.

"Whoa, careful there." Zack said. He reached for the small cup of water on the bedside table and brought it to her lips. She took a tiny sip, moistening her lips and Zack put the cup back. "How are you feeling?"

She blinked again before opening her mouth. "I…" Her voice was hoarse and broken. A tear slipped down her cheek and she tried to talk again. "Whe…re am I?"

Zack tried to keep his voice gentle. "In the hospital miss." He paused to let this information sink in. She digested it with more blinking, turning her head either way to see the room.

"Do you remember anything?" Zack asked softly, resting his hand on the metal bar on her bed.

She turned to him, her pale face framed by messy brown curls. "I was… working…" She began to cough and Zack gave her more water. "Working the night shift…" She continued hesitantly. "It gives more tips…" She frowned as she tried to remember.

"Take your time." Zack said as he jotted down a few notes in his notepad.

She shook her head slowly. "I left…out the back door like…I always do." Tears began to run down her face. "That's it. I can't remember anything else…" She met Zack's eyes with terrified green eyes. "Why can't I remember?"

Zack felt sadness hit him in the gut. Memory was a funny thing. "Sometimes it happens." He said finally. "When people go through a traumatic event, the mind sometimes blocks out the memory as a defense mechanism."

She stared at him, her drugged mind working to comprehend his words. "Then…what happened to…me?"

…..

Zack let out a sigh as he slouched against the starch white wall. Nothing. She couldn't remember anything after walking out the back door. The nurses said she would remember eventually. Despite the lack of total memory, Zack had found out more about her. Her name was Aerith. He liked it. Simple yet beautiful, like her. He suddenly frowned. _Where did that come from?_ He thought to himself. Clearly he hadn't had enough sleep. He considered going back to the station to go over the crime scene photos again, but then dismissed the thought. There were three people going over them already. Instead, he decided to go check out the bistro. Maybe there were cameras or something there. Heck, he would take just about anything right now.

…

The owner said the only surveillance cameras were inside the bistro. He seemed visibly jumpy and nervous, but then again, what person wouldn't after a crime like this? He had been helpful by showing Zack the back door and the alley behind it. And that was where Zack was now, looking around. There was a small parking lot at the end of the alley where employees often parked. Only one car was parked there now, the victim's car. _Maybe the others are scared to park there, _Zack thought as he walked toward the parking lot, glancing around for anything that might warrant closer inspection. There weren't many hiding spots in the alley, but the ones that existed created quite a bit of privacy. Crime scene tape waved in the wind like a sick party banner where the victim-Aerith-had been found. Zack paused, seeing the remnants of the CSI's that had been gathering the evidence. Some plaster where a footprint had been cast, a bit of paper stuck in the corner of the dumpster lid, and-

Zack stopped in his tracks. The team **did not** leave paper at the crime scene. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled tissue, carefully grabbing the paper from the dumpster with it, being careful not to touch the paper directly. It was folded in half and he hesitantly opened it. He scanned the words written neatly on the paper…then began to shake with fury.

_Eight down, seven gone. She won't last long. Think you can best me Zack Fair?_

Zack let out a furious shout, filling the air with verbal anger. Blood rushed to his head and he kicked at the dumpster in rage. In all of the years he had been chasing this monster only one other note had been found. At the first crime scene, where the victim had been hung after the rape, the note merely promised more to come. Every death after that carried his signature, the victim arranged in a position of suicide with hands tied over their faces. The media cleverly dubbed the killer the 'Suicide Killer'. His nickname was of no consequence to Zack right now. He was livid. That monster, that evil bastard, had been back here. And no one saw him.

Zack stalked back to his car and drove back to the station like a maniac. He parked askew, not bothering to straighten out his car. At the moment, his only focus was the note, he wanted, no…needed to see if anything was on it. Hapless people dashed out of his way as he practically strode down the hall in a fury. He hated being taunted. Hated it so much.

"Whoa Zack… What's wrong?"

The chief's familiar voice made Zack slow down, but didn't stop his frantic pace completely.

"Zack!" This time Zack stopped and turned.

Noticing Zack's normally cheerful blue eyes filled with ferocity the chief frowned. "What happened?"

Zack held up the note silently and it only took a moment for the chief to read it. A grimace came over his face. "He wants her dead."

"I won't let that happen." Zack answered, clenching his fist. "He is not taking another one to hell with him."

The chief nodded shortly. "Where was it?"

"The crime scene. He was there Pops! Right in front of me!" Zack swore again.

"Go give it to trace." The chief said. "Then come to my office."

Zack nodded and walked away quickly.

The chief let out a sigh. _Hell hath no fury like Zack Fair taunted. _A deep frown lined his face and he moved toward his office.


	4. We Both Returned

It has been forever, and I do mean forever, since I last updated this. As in 12-13-10 was the last time I updated. But, I have been getting reviews here and there on this and they made me really happy. I'm glad people are still reading this.

But, there is a downside. I have been stuck on this. I'm not sure where I am going. So, I decided to post the last bit I have written and see what you readers think. Is this worth finishing? If people really want, I'll do my best to keep going. Maybe, just maybe, my muse will come back from wherever it ran off to.

I hope you all like this very short chapter, its mainly just filler and trying to work out where to go next.

Enjoy, and please please please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I was angry with you that night. I was tired of being with you, even though your presence meant my safety. But I wouldn't leave because going out into the world without you meant my death. He wanted me gone and he wouldn't stop until that happened. And he proved it. _

_...  
_

The phone on Zack's desk rang sharply, startling him. He picked it up too fast, almost losing it before bringing it to his ear. "Detective Zack Fair, Edge Police Department."

"Detective Fair, you need to come here right now." It was Mrs. Davis, the head nurse from the hospital. "What happened?" Zack asked quickly, the hair on the back of his neck rising. There was yelling and what sounded like sobs in the background before Mrs. Davis spoke again. "It's the victim. Something happened and she is having a panic attack. Please hurry."

Zack dropped the phone on the cradle and ran for the door for the second time that day.

...

The Intensive Care was humming with activity when Zack entered 20 minutes later. Without even bothering to stop at the nurses desk, he strode toward the back where the victim's room was. The curtains were drawn over the windows, but Zack could hear people inside talking in quiet reassuring voices. He paced outside the door, his whole body tense. It felt like eternity before the door opened and Mrs. Davis stepped out, halting when she saw him. "Detective."

Zack whirled at her voice and stopped pacing. "How is she?" Mrs. Davis just shook her head. "We had to give her a sedative. She finally calmed down." She gestured for him to follow her into the room. The young woman still lay in the bed, but this time the bed was messy and rumpled. As Zack's gaze traveled around the room, he noticed that everything seemed out of place. The twin chairs by the wall were shoved haphazardly to the side, the towels by the sink were on the floor, and the heart monitor was beeping irregularly.

"We heard a commotion and came back." Mrs. Davis spoke softly. "She was screaming and thrashing in the bed, yelling that **he** was here." Zack scowled as the nurse continued. "We thought she was just having a flashback until we saw that." She pointed to a piece of paper on the rollaway table and Zack's breath caught in his throat. In a daze, he crossed the room and read the neat handwriting.

_She knows who I am. But she is just a pawn in our sick little game Zackary. We know who the real players are. _

_...  
_

Zack closed his cell phone and tucked it back into his pocket before heading back to the Intensive Care. Mrs. Davis glanced up at him and he spoke, realizing how rough and tired his voice sounded. "The chief gave the go ahead. Can she be moved?"

Mrs. Davis nodded. "Most of her injuries are superficial. And now that the killer knows where she is, we have no choice really. It will be safer this way." Zack nodded slowly and Mrs. Davis studied him carefully. "Are you up to this?"

"I'll do anything to keep her safe." Zack replied in grim determination. The nurse nodded and finished her paperwork with a quick scrawl of her signature.


	5. Tears and Emptiness

First off, I want to thank harufan, oodball167, and wanderingflipflops for their lovely reviews. I feel inspired to write this story and eventually finish it after reading your kind words, and realizing that people really are interested in this. You guys are the best! :) (Also, wanderingflipflops, I love your username :))

Now about the story. I'm still working out where to go next and what will happen next. Please be patient as this most likely will be a slow (and possibly painful) wait. I'm not sure how long this will be either, we shall see how it turns out. Today is also my last day of break, so no promises on when this will be updated.

Thanks again for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Do you remember that night when we sat and watched the movie, eating popcorn the whole time? I felt normal that night, for the first time since the accident. I think it was then that I realized what you meant to me. I guess that was the night I started falling for you. But now, looking back, all I can think is how silly it all was. I was pretending. Pretending my life was normal, that I could go home after the movie, that I wouldn't be scared of every new sound. But pretending only lasts until reality sinks in. _

_...  
_

Zack unlocked the door of his apartment, pushing the door open with his foot. His arms full of bags, he shoved his way through the doorway and deposited the things he held on the sofa. Realizing his companion hadn't come inside after him, he turned back to the door. "You can come in now Miss Gainsborough."

The young woman stood at the door, peering in hesitantly, a mixture of worry and fear etched on her face. "Are you sure it's safe?"

Zack would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. As it was, he crossed the room to her and smiled reassuringly. "I wouldn't live here if it wasn't." He held out his hand, trying to encourage her to come in, but she flinched away from his hand. Zack dropped it with a grimace and tried a different approach. "I know your scared Miss Gainsborough, but trust me when I say that this is probably one of the safest places for you right no-"

A door slammed somewhere down the hall and the young woman let out a soft cry, running into Zack and clinging to him. "Please don't let him get me, please don't let him get me." She sobbed into the fabric of his shirt. Zack nearly jumped at her sudden movement, but now he put his arm around her and patted her back awkwardly. "It's alright, it was just a neighbor. Shhh…"

With some effort, she relaxed a bit, pulling back from Zack. He let her go and shut the door, flipping the deadbolt. "Now it's locked."

She turned slightly to look at him and Zack forced a smile. Her brown curls were limp, her eyes drawn and blank. But somehow, she was a survivor. Zack just wasn't sure why the killer had let her go, of all of the victims. Several of them were strong, able women, not petite and delicate like this girl here. Why her?

"Would you um, like to shower?" He asked finally, racking his mind for ways to make her feel comfortable.

A light sparked in her eyes. "A shower? That would be… nice."

"The bathroom is back this way." Zack said with some relief as he pointed to the back hallway. "Here is some soap for you…" He dug in the bags on the sofa and pulled out a bottle of light pink liquid. "Not sure what it is…" He held it out to her and hesitantly, she reached out and took it, being very careful not to touch his hand.

"There are towels in the bathroom, on the shelf over the sink." Zack finished. "Um, if you need anything, let me know."

She nodded and walked slowly down the hallway, glancing once over her shoulder, seemingly making sure he wasn't following her. A moment later, Zack heard the bathroom door lock and he sighed heavily. "This is gonna be way harder than I thought."

...

Zack had just finished changing his bed when the bathroom door opened slightly and a soft voice came out. "Mr. um, Fair?"

Zack poked his head out of the bedroom and looked towards the bathroom. She hadn't come out, but Zack could see wisps of steam escaping from the warmer air inside. "Do you need something?"

"Um, clothes please, I… I don't know where mine are." Her voice was a bit panicked and Zack hurried to calm her. "They're out in living room. Hang on, I'll get them."

"Alright." Came her quiet reply, and Zack strode out to where the bags still sat on the couch. These were all her things from the hospital, as well as some items a co-worker from the Bistro had gotten for her. Mrs. Davis from the hospital had said most victims did better having familiar things from home with them, and Zack had asked one of the girls who knew the victim to get clothes, some jewelry, and special things from her apartment.

He felt odd ruffling through her bags, but squashed the uncomfortable feeling and kept going until he found a bra and panties, his face turning bright red when he touched them. "Eh…" He continued looking until he found a matching pink t-shirt and pajama pants. Hopefully the clothes would be warm enough for her; he liked keeping it cool in the apartment. Personally, he liked sleeping when it was cool.

He headed back down the hallway and knocked lightly on the bathroom door. "Miss Gainsborough?"

The door cracked open again and a pale arm came out. Zack placed the bundle in her hand. "I hope this is good."

"Thank you." She whispered and shut the door again.

With a sigh, Zack went back into the living room and started to move the bags from the couch to his bedroom. Once he finished that, he went to the hall closet and grabbed some clean sheets, heading back out into the living room to make a bed on the sofa. That's where he would be sleeping for a while, at least until this whole thing was solved.

His back was to the hallway as he tucked the sheet in behind the cushions, so he didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor the young woman coming into the living room.

"Mr. Fair?"

Zack jerked his head up and turned, seeing her standing there behind the couch. Her brown hair curled damply around her pale face, and she hugged her arms together tightly, staring at the floor. "Is that where I'll sleep?"

Zack stared at her for a moment, willing her to look up at him. "No," he said finally. "You'll be sleeping in my room just down the hall."

"Oh!" She flushed pink, a slight frown turning her lips down. "I don't want to take your room Mr. Fair."

"Please, just Zack." Zack said with a easy smile, hoping to make her feel better. "And it's not a problem, I don't mind sleeping on the sofa. Besides, the bedroom has a lock on it."

"Thank you then Mr… Zack." She answered quietly, shifting from side to side nervously.

"So um," Zack scratched the back of his head. "Can I get you something? Food, more blankets? Are you tired?"

She shook her head at everything he said. "I…I don't want to sleep." Hesitantly, she bit her bottom lip. "Can I call my mother?"

_Oh, she had to ask that. _Zack thought with a slight frown. "I wish I could let you Miss Gainsborough. But uh, we can't take a chance the kil-um, the man who hurt you will be able to find us."

Her mouth formed an 'o' before she nodded slowly.

"Are you sure I can't get you something?" Zack asked hastily, attempting to change the subject.

"I, um, usually have hot chocolate…every night." She half whispered. "I would love a cup if you have it."

"I make the best hot chocolate in the PD." Zack replied with a grin. "Give me a little bit and you'll have a nice mug of it." He headed towards the kitchen, pausing when she spoke. "Um, Mr… Zack?"

"Hmm?" He turned around, noticing that she finally looked up at him.

"Please, just call me Aerith… seeing how you want me to call you Zack."

Zack nodded his head. "Make yourself at home then, Aerith." He smiled. "Hot chocolate coming right up."

Aerith looked around once Zack had gone into the kitchen, finally moving to sit on the sofa. She pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around them. And then she tried to remember.

"_See you tomorrow Aerith!" _

"_Bye Melina, have a great night with your date!" Aerith headed out the back door like she always did, walking down the short alley. The air was chilly and she tugged her jacket closer around her shoulders. The alley smelled like trash, which was not uncommon at this time of night. All the restaurants and stores along the alley would have just finished taking their trash out to the various dumpsters. _

_Aerith saw her car just up ahead in the back parking lot and she quickened her step, eager to get home and shower. All of a sudden, the streetlight above flickered out, then back on. With a start, Aerith looked up, wondering what happened. But the streetlight shone again brightly and Aerith's gaze came back down to her car… but saw a shadow instead. She started screaming as it reached for her…_

Zack heard the screams and ran into the living room to see Aerith curled in a ball on the couch, screaming and trying to beat invisible objects away. "Aerith! Aerith, it's not real!" Zack reached for the young woman, but she shied away, shaking with terror. Bracing himself, he grabbed her and pulled her tightly against him. She screamed, twisting to try to hit him with her fists, but Zack held onto her wrists. "Aerith, it's me, Zack. It's alright, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you."

Her screaming lessened, and slowly, the shaking stilled, leaving the occasional tremor in its place. Zack relaxed his grip on her, cradling her gently in his arms. "Shhh, it's going to be alright."

"I can't remember!" She sobbed, clumping his shirt in a fist. "It's all a shadow, everything is a shadow!"

...

Zack eased Aerith under the sheet gently and pulled the blanket up. _All that crying must have worn her out. _He thought, flicking off the overhead lamp. Moonlight spilled in through the window and Zack glanced over, suddenly realizing how late it was. He looked down at Aerith again, glad to see her breathing had evened out. Her brown curls, finally dried from her shower earlier, fanned out against the pillow, and Zack reached out hesitantly, taking a soft curl between his fingers and rubbing it gently. "I won't let that bastard hurt you again Aerith. I promise."

* * *

Please don't forget to review! :)


	6. Keeping Our Secrets

Slowly, yet surely, I shall finish this. :) Much thanks to all my reviewers, I greatly appreciate all of you. Also, a special shout out to my friend who is reading this and helping me with plot bunnies. Thank you muchly. :)

Enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_I know how much you sacrificed for me. All those nights of sleeping on the sofa instead of your own bed, the sleepless nights spent trying to make me feel better… I may not have said it then, but I was grateful…I was glad you did all that for me. Thank you just doesn't seem enough. But you never could had known who he was, that he knew the whole time. I just want you to know that I don't blame you… I never did. _

_...  
_

Aerith blinked at the light shining in through the small window, shifting underneath the blanket to a more comfortable position. Out of habit, she glanced up at the headboard where small blue and pink Post-It notes were lined up neatly. _I've been here exactly twenty-nine days today. _She mused, silently counting the tally marks across the Post-Its.

She sat up and yawned, stretching out gracefully before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out and padded quietly down the hallway. It was so peaceful early in the morning and she could almost pretend she was back in her own apartment, starting her day before heading to work at the bistro. But she could never quite pretend what had happened to her away, no matter how hard she tried. Ever since that first night, she stopped trying to remember. The helpless feeling didn't sit well with her, and she was determined to ignore it.

She stepped into the living room, seeing Zack splayed out across the sofa. One arm was over his chest, the other flung out onto the coffee table. A blue blanket was wrapped partially around his torso, his legs sticking out the far end, while his head was turned towards the back of the sofa. Aerith held back a giggle at the way his hair stuck out wildly in all directions and started past the sofa to the kitchen. Then she paused, and looked closer at the edge of the pillow where Zack's head rested. Just underneath it, she could clearly see the handle of a gun and a chill went through her. She backed away quickly, then realizing how silly she was being. _He is a police detective Aerith. _She scolded herself with a frown. _Of course he's going to have a gun. _

With a soft sigh, she went into the kitchen and looked around at the cabinets. No matter how long she was here or how nice Zack was, she still felt awkward when using his things. It felt like… like invading.

But her hunger took precedence over feelings and she headed for the refrigerator.

...

Zack turned over on the sofa, almost tasting the eggs and bacon that were cooking somewhere. His foggy brain suddenly realized that the smell was real and he sat up quickly, his stomach growling. The smell was stronger now, and he realized coffee was mixed in there as well. He stood up, shrugging the blanket off and instinctively went for coffee. As he entered the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Aerith sitting at the table, picking at eggs and bacon.

"Morning." She said quietly as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Morning." Zack replied blearily, heading to the freezer and taking out two ice cubes, promptly dropping them into his coffee. He leaned against the counter and listened to the ice cubes cracking contentedly. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep." Aerith replied, pushing the eggs around the plate.

"Not hungry either?" Zack asked, watching her push the food around as he took a sip of the coffee.

Aerith made a small sound and set her fork down. "I was. Then I started remembering how my mother made scrambled eggs every morning when I was little." Her voice broke slightly and Zack felt a twinge of guilt, but made no move towards her. It was an unspoken rule between them, no touching unless for dire circumstances. That first night Aerith slept she had nightmares and Zack was clocked in the jaw in her terror that he was **that man**. "I'm sorry you can't call her."

Aerith, to her credit, managed to keep her composure. "I know it's for the best. I don't want… that… person…going after her. And Melina will make sure she is alright." She blinked wet lashes and looked up at Zack with slight curiosity. "How about your parents?"

Zack straightened and blinked, unprepared for her question. "What about them?"

Aerith shrugged her slim shoulders. "Do you talk to them often?"

Zack hesitated before answering. "I don't talk to my father…and my mom died when I was little." He took another sip of coffee, chasing away a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Aerith murmured, her face twisting sadly. It was Zack's turn to shrug. "I don't remember her very much."

"And your father?"

Zack felt a bit uncomfortable, but he answered anyways. "He's a CEO of a big business. Wanted me to go into the business field and got mad when I entered the Academy. We haven't talked since."

"Oh…" Aerith looked down at her plate with a slight frown marring her face. Zack drained the last of his coffee and rinsed the cup out, setting it down in the sink. "I have to go into the department today. You alright with coming?"

Aerith nodded, glad he asked her although she knew she didn't have a choice. Cloud Strife, Zack's partner, had been bringing by files and work piling up about the case so that Zack didn't have to leave her. But today, she was glad they would be leaving the apartment, for both of their sakes. They needed a break from the stifling walls of the apartment.

...

Zack felt a familiar rush as he pulled open the door of the department, breathing in the smell of paper and coffee, and almost tasting the tang of metal in the air. He held the door for Aerith, allowing her to go in first before following her inside.

"Zack! You're back!" Cloud was the first to greet Zack, coming over to give his friend a hearty pat on the back. Zack grinned and returned the favor. "Thanks for bringing my files over all the time."

"Not a problem." Cloud replied with a chuckle. He saw Aerith to the side of Zack and offered his hand. "Glad to see you're doing ok, Miss Gainsborough."

Aerith took his hand for a brief moment. "Thank you Mr. Strife." She dropped his hand quickly and studied the floor intently.

Cloud raised his eyebrow at Zack, who shook his head slightly, mouthing the word 'later'. Cloud nodded almost imperceptibly, then said in a normal voice. "I have to go do my paperwork." Zack answered, "Alright, see ya later Cloud."

Zack turned to Aerith, speaking softly, "My desk is over here. If you don't want to sit around while I do my paperwork, the lounge is really close-"

Aerith shook her head quickly and Zack clammed up. "I'll just stay with you." Aerith replied quietly, a slight tremor entering her voice.

Zack nodded and led the way to his office, well, nearly office. He had a desk right next to the break room, which meant a wall separated his desk from the majority of the room. Usually he hated it because it cut him off from the other detectives, but today he was glad for it. Maybe the little bit of privacy would help Aerith relax.

"Have a seat there." Zack pointed to the chair behind the desk and Aerith sat down, looking over the desk with interest. Zack pulled a folding chair over from another desk and placed it at the edge of the desk, plopping down as he set a stack of files down.

"Is all that for the, uh, case?" Aerith inquired, disbelieving that many files could be for one case alone. "Most of them actually." Zack replied, focused on the first open file before him. "A lot of them are tips from people, which don't normally pan out. The others are from some cases I had before." He glanced up, mouth opening to say something else before he saw her face. "Why?"

"It just seems like a lot of files and…" Aerith's voice trailed off and she shook her head.

Zack tipped his head, about to ask what she was going to say when another voice entered. "Zack Fair, there you are." A tall broad-shouldered man, with dark hair much like Zack's, and a solemn face stopped in front of the desk. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Angeal," Zack replied, rising to shake the man's proffered hand. "How have you been?"

"Good." Angeal replied, his gaze turning to Aerith. "And who is this lovely young woman?"

Aerith's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, and Zack shot a glance at her as he answered. "Aerith Gainsborough."

Recognition dawned on Angeal's face and he nodded. "I hope you are feeling better than Miss Gainsborough."

Aerith pressed her lips together tightly and nodded. Then Angeal turned back to Zack. "See you soon puppy. Don't be so much of a stranger."

Zack smiled faintly and nodded, and Angeal headed back the way he came. Aerith frowned at Zack as he sat back down, and he looked at her expressionlessly.

"Does everyone know who I am around here?" Aerith asked sharply, unable to keep a bite from her voice.

"Word travels fast in a police station Aerith." Zack answered quietly, trying to keep his voice low. "Especially with a long case like this."

Aerith looked down at the desk and studied the neatly organized sections, trying to ignore everyone around. She didn't want to be recognized by people. Zack knew that, but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he settled for being absorbed into paperwork.

...

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in."

Zack started, jerking his head up to see a familiar dark haired woman watching him, a slight smile curving her lips. "Ha, hey Tifa."

Tifa grinned and came over to perch on the edge of the desk. "Have you seen Cloud today? He was supposed to meet me for lunch."

"I saw him earlier." Zack admitted, looking up at the clock. "It's been a while though." He looked back to Tifa, wondering yet again how Cloud got so lucky with a girl like her. Smart, sassy, and hot at that-Zack shut off the direction his mind was going quickly. Tifa was a part time dispatcher here at the police station, as well as a juvenile advocate in the juvenile courts. She also ran a bar, one of the favored officer hangouts, on the weekends. Zack had teased Cloud about '7th Heaven' on many occasions, to which he usually received a smack.

"Did he say where he was headed?" Tifa's voice interrupted Zack's train of thought and he quickly shook his head. "Just that he was going to do paperwork."

Tifa nodded, glancing over at Aerith, who had fallen asleep on the chair, her arms and head resting on the desk. "And who is your friend?"

"The victim from the Suicide Killer case." Zack replied, making his voice quiet even though Aerith couldn't hear. Tifa's mouth formed an "o" and she looked hard at Aerith. "She doesn't seem like his particular type."

"I know." Zack sighed softly, putting his hand into his hands. "Out of all the victims, I don't know why he left her alive. He certainly has had plenty of chances to finish what he started."

"Cloud told me about the notes." Tifa said softly, glancing back at Zack.

Zack felt a sudden burst of anger and he scowled. "I don't know why he's taunting me either. I really hate it."

"He's taunting you because he knows it bothers you?" Tifa offered. "You're the detective that has been hunting him for two years now. If he is getting bored, this is his way of renewing the game."

"Maybe you should investigate the case." Zack said dryly and Tifa grinned. "Nah, I'm good with the dispatch unit."

"If you ever change your mind…" Zack shot back lightly and Tifa chuckled. "Cloud might kill me if I decide to be an officer. He says he worries about me enough as it is."

Zack laughed softly. "He just might."

Tifa rose and turned to leave, looking back over her shoulder. "If you ever need my help with her, let me know."

"Thanks Tifa." Zack replied and she nodded.

Zack leaned back, frustrated with the paperwork. Most of the tips were useless, and the other files he wasn't even bothering with right now. Tifa was right though, the killer was taunting him because he knew the effect it would have. For possibly the tenth, or maybe hundredth time, Zack thought of all the people he knew and if any could be the killer. It was his way of rationalizing, trying to justify his suspicion of everyone. But once again, he drew a blank. He didn't think anyone was capable of the horrific details that went into each crime. But, the more he thought about it, the easier it was to put himself into the place of the killer. And that had helped him stay one step ahead. Until now.

...

"I brought you some lunch." Cloud dropped the Styrofoam box down on Zack's desk, making him look up. "Anything good?" Zack asked, reaching for the box.

Cloud shrugged. "Tifa ordered it. Said she knew you wouldn't leave to eat while she was here." He jerked his chin towards the still sleeping Aerith. Zack glanced over at her, watching for a moment the way she breathed in and out, admiring how she was peaceful for once. Cloud gazed at his friend knowingly. "Tifa said you liked her."

Zack caught his breath and looked sharply at Cloud. Then he sighed and looked down at the box of food. "I really admire her Cloud. She has such strength, I wonder why she was the one who survived and then I see her resolve." He shook his head. "I know I shouldn't be feeling this way, but somehow I can't help it."

Cloud tossed him a set of forks. "Solve the case first Zack. And in the meantime, have lunch together." He winked and Zack shook his head with a faint grin. "Go do more paperwork Detective Strife."

Cloud walked off chuckling to himself and Zack opened the box of food. There were two huge steaming portions of chicken alfredo and he grinned. _I love this stuff. _ He put half of it into the top part of the box and broke it off, turning to wake Aerith. "Aerith, I've got lunch. Wake up."

She didn't stir and Zack sighed. She was a heavy sleeper when she wanted to be and the last time he had tried to wake her up from a nap on the sofa, a well-placed accidental kick made him regret it. "Aerith?"

Her eyes opened suddenly and she blinked, focusing on Zack. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Eh, about an hour or so." Zack replied, shooting her a smile. "Want some pasta?"

...

It wasn't until Aerith was rolled up in bed that she allowed herself to think about what she had heard. What Zack didn't know wouldn't hurt him, she thought, wondering what his reaction might be had he known she was awake when Cloud dropped off lunch. She had felt his eyes on her, felt the softness of his gaze and the way he saw her. Then he had spoken, and she nearly held her breath to hear his soft words. In a way, she had a bit of awe, that she could make him feel that way. And then the fear crept in, reminding her of why it could never happen.

Her thoughts turned to earlier in the evening, when they were watching the movie and Zack fell asleep on the sofa. A faint blush stained her cheeks, knowing she had returned his gaze from earlier. She admired the way his hair brushed against his neck, the way his chest rose and fell evenly with breath. She let her eyes travel down, wandering over his broad shoulders and the way his right arm was tossed over his stomach. He looked at ease when he slept, and she realized then no matter what outcome this whole situation had, she would never forget that moment.


End file.
